My Bodyguard is Hot
by MissJewBooty
Summary: When a spoiled pink haired celebrity is threatened by a psychotic fan, she is assigned an arrogant bodyguard who doesn't put up with her pretentious ways. To make matters worse, he's gorgeous. Sasusaku Sakusasu SasukexSakura.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**A/N: Howdy, folks! This is my first story on this account, and I just had to dedicate it to my OTP. I've been a fan of Sasuke and Sakura for years now, so it's exciting to write about them. I used to have an account on this website about 4 years ago, but I honestly sucked at writing. Now that I feel like my brain is more developed, I can share my ideas with the outside world. I will probably suck at updating on a frequent basis due to schooling and personal crap. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, warning, I don't own any characters from Naruto so Copyright can leave me alone.**  
**I cuss a lot in my writing and talk about sex, drugs, and death frequently. Sorry 'bout it.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

*Clop* *Clop* *Clop*

"We're airing in approximately 60 seconds, people! 60 seconds!"

"Where's our guest?!"

"She was supposed to be here for preparation an hour ago!"

*Clop* *Clop* *Clop*

"That is not good.."

"50, 49, 48, 47.."

"Does anyone know where our guest may be?"

"Sir...? Sir! We just found out that her limo arrived about a minute ago; she should be coming through the back way any second!"

"43, 42, 41.."

*Clop* *Clop* *Clop*

"40 SECONDS, PEOPLE. MAKE YOUR LAST FINALIZATIONS."

"What?!"

"40 seconds..?!"

"This has never happened before!"

"Oh no. Oh no. OH NO."

"HOLY SHIT, WE'VE NEVER BEEN THIS UNPREPARED BEFORE."

"CAMERAS ARE ABOUT TO ROLL. ARE YOU GUYS READY OR NOT?"

"WE WOULD BE IF OUR GUEST SHOWED UP FOR AN INTERVIEW WE'VE BEEN PLANNING OUT FOR MONTHS NOW."

"Calm down, guys. I just said she should be here any seco-"

"WHERE IS OUR GUEST, GODDAMMIT."

"This is not calm."

"SAKURA HARUNO, WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED THIS JOB. MY FAMILY DEPENDS ON-"

"Nobody is listening to me."

"-I HAVE TWO KIDS ABOUT TO HEAD OFF TO COLLEGE. MY WIFE WILL BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN ME."

"30 SECONDS."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

"I need a smoke after this."

*Clop* *Clop* *Clop*

"SAKURA HARUNO IS INDIRECTLY GOING TO MAKE ME LOSE MY JOB."

"I'm going to what?"

*Gasp* *Papers drop* *Breeze blows* *Potential faint occurs*

"Told you guys."

"Oh, Miss Haruno? You're late! We couldn't set up your dialogue correctly for the intervie-"

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't matter."

"15, 14, 13, 12.."

"OUR GUEST OF THE HOUR HAS ARRIVED AND IS READY TO BE LET ONTO STAGE."

"Dear almighty, if there is one, thank you for bringing our guest tonight because my job is safe, for the mean time."

"Why are you praying about me..? You're a cameraman, not a saint."

"8, 7, 6, 5.."

"I tried warning them, Miss Haruno, that you were here."

"You all are overreacting. I never skip interviews."

"3, 2.."

"Are you ready, Miss Haruno?"

"I'm always ready."

"..1."

*Lights flash on*

"Cameras are rolling! We're on air!"

*Host steps out* *Excited waving*

"Hello everyone! How are you all this afternoon?"

*Audience goes crazy*

"Welcome to the Hellen DeStingy show! We have a very special guest here for you today. She's known globally for her star roles in the best sellers that Hollywood brings to the public. Being the youngest star ever to receive more than 20 awards worldwide, she's becoming more and more popular by the second. Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Japan's best young actress.. SAK-UR-A HAAAAAARUNOOOO!"

*Clapping* *Cheering* *Hollering*

*Clop* *Clop* *Clop*

*Princess wave* *More cheering* *Model strode*

"Welcome, Sakura Haruno," the host beamed as she eagerly shook the actress's hand. "Please, please, sit down!" The audienced cooled down as the two sat down on the comfortable stage couches. Sakura picked up a bottle of water placed neatly on the table next to her seat. She scanned the audience curiously, who was watching her every move. She attempted to twist off the bottle cap. Why, oh why, could this possibly be placed on so tightly at a time like this?

The host smiled ear to ear. "Thank you for joining us today!"

"Thank you for having me here," Sakura returned, a pearly white smile cracking on her face. The audience roared.

"How are you, Miss Haruno?"

"I'm doing excellent," Sakura replied, partly focused on her questions; mainly focused on opening the plastic bottle. "I just flew in from Los Angeles yesterday morning," she added.

"Oh? Working on something new?"

"Actually, yes." The audience gasped. Sakura huffed. Why couldn't she open this small contraption? What horrible company was this show ordering from that made their waters impossible to open? "However, I cannot say much about it, at this moment."

"Aw, come on," the host, 'Hellen', persued. "Give our audience and viewers here a hint!" She grinned at the crowd. "How would that sound, huh?!" The crowd, once again, shouted an ear-bleeding level of a cheer.

Sakura inwardly groaned. _Of course. _"No, really, I can't," Sakura explained, using all her strength to try to twist that damn cap off of that damn bottle.

"We can't possibly accept that! Am I right, audience?!" More cheering.

Sakura dropped her Barbie-like smile. "I cannot. As. Of. Right. Now." She audience fell silent, and the host's eccentric persona faded. Sakura tapped her stiletto impatiently. _I don't know what's pissing me off more. This pushy interviewer, or this bullshit excuse of a water bottle._

After a moment, Hellen's grin resurfaced. "Well, that will definitely be exciting for the near future future, won't it?!" The audience roared. It was almost impossible for Sakura to hide her cringe. _Too easy to please_, she thought. _What sheep._

"Anyways," Hellen began, "we should begin on a moreso important subject." Sakura barely paid attention to the host over her struggles to open the bottle.

"How are you, after your.. accident?"

Sakura stopped immediately and looked up. Oh God, not this. All she wanted was some darn water and to be questioned with the simple, absentminded questions she was usually asked. Why is life so hard today?

"I'm good," she said, growing a peachy smile. Lie. "You have to face obstacles to get where you want!"

"That is very true, Miss Haruno." Hellen touched one of Sakura's hands that was still placed on the water bottle. "And, we must know, have you had any updates on who the attacker could potentionally be?"

The nerve of this woman! Has she ever heard of _no-talkie-of-touchy-subjects-especially-on-NATIONA L-FUCKING-TELEVISION-WHEN-THEY-ONLY-HAPPENED-WEEKS -PRIOR_ rule?!

"No, ma'am," Sakura answered shortly, slowly pushing the interviewer's hand off of hers.

"And have there been any funeral arrangements placed?" Obviously she hasn't heard of that rule.

"Not yet." Sakura gripped the bottle tightly between both of her petite hands, completely forgetting about her need for refreshment.

"Well," Hellen started up, now facing the audience, "you can follow Sakura's journey through her Twitter page: HarunoSakura, where she updates frequently! You can also follow up on this story at our Twitter page: TheHellenDeStingyShow!"

_Way to make profit off of death and tragic events,_ Sakura thought. _Fucking media, I swear._

Sakura just wanted to get the hell out of there. Covering up her true feelings is okay. Covering up her true feelings on national television is fine. She was used to it; flashing a bright smile for the cameras, then acting like a normal human being with normal human emotions in the privacy of her home. It couldn't be helped, after all. This was the lifestyle she chose. She can still remember her father's anger and her mother's disapproval when she chose to go to acting college instead of medical school. It was definitely a change of pace, but Sakura didn't keep up the grades in her high school years to make it into the high demanding schools her parents had wished for her to move onto without facing debt to financial aids till her retirement.

Amazingly, she was great at what she, in fact, chose to do. Within 2 years of leaving high school, she was known worldwide for her roles in 5 stars movies; acting alongside Hollywood's best known celebrities. She made an uncountable amount of income within the 4 years of her acting career than she would've in a lifetime if she had pushed herself through the stresses of medical school. You could call her lucky, to say the least.

However, with money and fame came fans, and fans became more and more obsessed. Sakura was fine with people breaking down in front of her, telling her their life stories and how she miraculously changed it within the 4 years of her acting career. She was also fine (most of the time) with the paparazzi bombarding her everywhere she went, including her midnight adventures to fulfill cravings at supermarkets, or the times she got impeccably white girl wasted at clubs and threw up right in front of TMZ's crew of cameras. What she wasn't fine with were the fans that thought they would ever have personal relations with the young actress. Some fans, she thought before, were taking it to the extreme by yanking her precious iPhone out of her hand in attempts to find her number before she could call her security on them. She also thought that it possibly couldn't get worse when a fan threatened to jump off a building if she wouldn't agree to give the lad a kiss. (She never wanted to have to be near a high building again after that incident)

Sakura was wrong, though. She would take the sobbing fans, the non stop bright lights from paparazzi, phone stealings, and the suicide threats over what she had to face just a couple of weeks prior. Hell, she would have taken medical school over it. Because if there's anything she's learned from her luxurious lifestyle is that the people who you hold close mean more than all the riches of the world. And those people were her parents.

If she had listened to that insane fan.. if she had just did what he wanted her to do, she could've showed her parents how much they really meant to her in her life. But now that wasn't an option. She told that crazed fan to screw off, and she left him to murder both of her parents and retreat into hiding.

So now, here she is just a few weeks later:

Long and luscious pink locks curled perfectly, leaving not one strand out of place.

_Regretful_.

Vivid emerald eyes surrounded with professionally pounded on makeup.

_Hurt_.

Bright red lipstick emphasizing that model smile.

_Bitter_.

An obvious pricy red dress clung onto her toned body.

_Alone_.

Four inch heels strapped onto her callous-free feet.

_A little girl left without her mommy and daddy_.

Sitting not-so comfortably on a couch on a stage in front of an audience alongside cameras filming her on national television for all those watching to see this pretty-in-pink perfection keep a smile and act like everything is just dandy. When, in fact, everything is the opposite. She can never tell her parents how thankful she is to have them around. She can never tell them that she loves them, and she can't change her mind and drop all this and go to medical school, just to see them hold pride in their only child and, for once, give her an approving smile. She can never see them smile, ever again. She had to live with this heartbreak and regret for the rest of her pampered lifeti-

"Miss Haruno? Miss Haruno..? Sakura?"

"Huh?!" Sakura quickly snapped out of her depressive state and placed the forever unopened water bottle back on the table near her. She smoothed out the bottom of her dress. "I'm sorry," she apologized, looking around at the audience and back to the host. "I'm just so excited for you all to watch the project me and my director are working on! I daydream often about it." She giggled cutely, hiding any possible trace of noticable negative emotion.

Hellen smiled brightly. "Aw, isn't that sweet, folks? An actress that not only cares for her work, but cares about her fans." The audience clapped excitedly. "Well, that's all we have time for with our guest today! Give another round of applause for Miss Sakura Harun-!"

*BOOM*

There were multiple crashing sounds, and thick black smoke filled the set. Sakura, as well as everyone else, had little time to react when cameras and stage props began to fly at every angle, crashing into panicking people and undoubtedly injuring them.

Sakura couldn't remember much other than screaming, sirens, and gunshots before she was ripped out of the chaos by what seemed to be a SWAT team member. The person shoved her up against a wall; making his or herself a shield to protect her from the oncoming bullets.

The person looked down at her before asking, "are you injured?" Her protector was male, Sakura realized, for his voice was too hushed and deep to be owned by any female. She then tried to take in the man's features, although it was hard to look at someone who was pressed up to her so tightly in a smoky room. He was covered head to toe in dark, protective armor; bulletproof, most likely. The mas protecting his head and face looked less police-like and looked moreso authentic. He was much taller and much wider than her, making it effortless for him to envelop her in his protection. Even though the smoke was nearly blocking her airways, she took note that he smelled amazing. He shook her a bit before repeating his question, this time a little louder. "Ma'am, are you injured?"

"I-," Sakura's head was spinning from anxiety. "I-I don't know!" The man cursed under his breath before wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her over his shoulder. As she was in the air, she noticed the smoke was fading and she got a clearer view of the stage.

All that was left now were what seemed to be SWAT team members like the man who had potentially saved her, but one man in the far distance stood out. He had on a bright green jumpsuit and erasers for eyebrows. Her eyes widened as her mind pieced together what she wish it wouldn't have: this man was the same man that, just a couple of weeks ago, confessed his undying love for her. He was also the same man that pulled out a shiny diamond ring and eagerly got down on one knee. The same man that she had openly laughed at, proceeding to spit the words 'fuck off' into his face. The same man that, out of anger, located her family's home and shot both of her parents down.

He was here, attacking innocent civilians and causing this upmost ruckus. All in the hunt for _her._

Before Sakura knew it, the man that was supporting her on his shoulder had quickly yanked her out of the set and she was outside, surrounded by thousands of police cars and officials. He brought her to a standing position, and ripped off his mask.

Raven locks fell to neatly frame a face Sakura couldn't make out. Onyx eyes clashed with her green ones, and she realized her vision was blurring up. He shook her, once again, and scanned her face for any response.

"Sakura? Sakura? Miss Haruno?" She dazedly smiled, barely making out her own thoughts of how pleasant she felt hearing her name come from such an alluring voice. _Praise the Lord for such a beautiful voicebox on such a good smelling man._

"Sakura, you have to stay with me until an ambulance arrives," the man said, propping her to stand up right. As he did so, her legs gave out and he helped her to sit down, never moving his hand from her back for support.

The smoke was getting to her head, she realized through the fuzzy thoughts. Breathing in that much pollution at once wasn't good for a body. However, she felt.. peaceful? No, she was freaking out about something a minute before she was brought out by the good smelling man. Her mind was so gone at the moment that she couldn't figure out what it was that put her in this state. Maybe she should try to piece it together.

She woke up this morning, next to a random brawn (that was her score from the night before).

She searched around the room for all of her articles of clothing, got dressed, and kicked him out. (As well as paid him highly to keep his mouth shut about the hook up)

She made her coffee and called her manager, who informed her she was to appear at the Hellen DeStingy Show within an hour.

She sprinted out of her pink mansion and arrived at her stylist's place, who got her ready quicker than she thought was possible.

After that, she called her chauffeur up to drive her to the set, with one minute to spare.

She faked a persona for an audience, and-

Explosions.

Smoke.

Bullets.

Good smelling man saving her.

_Him._

Before Sakura could remember anymore, she snapped back into reality and started hyperventilating. Many officials crowded around her and the good smelling man, before she fully remembered him and what she looked like.

"The man," she began slowly. The officials got closer. "H-he.. killed my.."

And the last thing she remembered was seeing stars, screaming, then blackness.

**A/N: It may have sucked, idc idc. Obviously, I tried making a joke while changing Ellen DeGeneres's name to Hellen DeStingy so I wasn't completely ripping off Hollywood. Haha. Leave me feedback so I know if this story is getting acknowledged or not. Thaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnks. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings

**A/N: Hey guys! Holy crap, I didn't realize this story would get so much attention so quick. Thank you so much to everyone who favorited/followed the story, me as an author, and reviewed on it! I only received positive feedback and that makes me so happy. :) This chapter may have some errors because I decided to manhandle it all in a couple of hours while I'm suffering from a horrible stomach virus. I was hit with a plague, I swear. With my throw up bowl on the side of my computer table, you guys gave me motivation to write another chapter as quickly as I could. Thank you, again, and I hope you enjoy.**

Btdubs, I still don't own anything. Ya okay. (-:

* * *

**__**_"Sakura! Wake up!" _

_Emerald eyes cracked open slowly and scanned the room. Sakura realized she was safely tucked away in her own bed and a small smile tugged onto her face. Smelling her mother's cooking in the distance, she hopped out of bed and made her way downstairs._

_In the living room sat her father, reading "Konoha Times" newspaper. In the kitchen, her mother was handling 3 different pans on the stove, as well as setting up the dining table. The blonde haired woman warmly smiled when she saw her 5 year old daughter approaching her, "how are you, sweetie? It's your first day of school."_

_"Hungry," Sakura grumbled. Her mother laughed lightly and made her a plate of food. _

_The Haruno household consisted of three people: Kizashi Haruno, an ambitious man with dull pink hair and blue eyes. Known for his intellectual abilities in taijutsu, he was praised in Konoha for his in depth understanding of body techniques and, eventually, pursued a career as a professor at Konoha University for the subject. His wife, Mebuki Haruno, was a social butterfly who possessed blonde hair and green eyes. She met Kizashi in a taijutsu training class when they were both young. Although Mebuki became highly skilled at the techniques, she chose the life of a housewife and wanted nothing more than to take care of her husband and their daughter, Sakura Haruno. The young girl was known for her light pink hair and her bright green eyes, making her an exact replicate of both of her parents. However, feeding the minds of young scholars didn't pay well, and a housewife didn't bring in any income. Raising a child with a lower class lifestyle gave Kizashi and Mebuki more of a push to pursue their daughter to become involved with school and to go to college for a promising career._

_When it came time for school, Sakura battled nervous loops in her stomach. It would probably be easy for her to make friends; she gained all of her social skills from her outgoing mother. She was great in school, as well, thanks to the intelligent genes she inherited from her father. Being away from her family for part of the day seemed foreign to her and it left her with discomfort. However, the young girl shoved all worry out of her conscious and finished breakfast. _

_Sakura's first day at school went good, at first. She made her first friend when the teacher had all the children play games to get to know each other. Sakura's new friend was a girl with straight black hair and unique pale eyes. She was a shy person who carried a habit of twirling around her small fingers. Her name was Hinata. To make a friend on the first day of school was a great thing, Sakura reminded herself. However, that was the only friend she made. _

_Sakura felt pairs of small eyes on her back for the first half of the day. Occasionally, she would catch kids staring at her, whispering to one another and snickering. She suspected it wasn't about her because there wasn't anyone before that had ever disliked her. Her parents treated her like a princess, and every adult they brought her around made her feel like gold. _

_At lunch time, Hinata found friends that Sakura didn't know. So, Sakura chose to sit alone underneath a tree in the grassy field of the school. She didn't mind; she enjoyed the silence._

_Sakura was enjoying her sandwich her mother packed her, when a tan boy with brown hair walked up._

_"Hey, girl," he called out. _

_"Me?"_

_"Who else?" The boy chuckled. "Why did you dye your hair such an ugly color?"_

_Sakura sat there for a moment, in shock. "What? I've never dyed my hair. It's natural!"_

_"Wow, really? You were born that hideous?!" The boy was yelling now. "Check this out, guys!"_

_As more kids walked up, laughing at Sakura, she felt tears at the end of her eyes._

_A blonde girl with blue eyes poked her head. "Why is your forehead so big, huh?"_

_"Maybe it's that gross color of hair that emphasizes it!"_

_Sakura his her face in her hands. Why was this happening to her?_

_"Aww, are you about to cry? I bet a head as big as yours holds a lot of tears!"_

_She felt tears slipping through the spaces of her fingers. _Mommy.. Daddy.._ she thought to herself,_ anyone, please help me._ Another person poked her head. _

_"She is crying!" _

_"Why are you so weak? Crying like a baby!"_

_So many children were crowded around the pink haired blossom. She couldn't take much more, but she stayed silent. She couldn't defend herself over all of these people calling her names and laughing at her._

_"Shut up."_

_Sakura snapped up from her crouched position. At the back of the crowd, there was a boy with spiky, black hair and dark eyes. His arms were crossed and he kept a glare fixated on the crowd. The boys and girls became silent, and he spoke again. "People getting pleasure off of others' pain are much more ugly than someone with cute, pink hair and a cute, small forehead."_

_The group of kids gasped and began scrambling with questions amongst one another. "Did he just call her cute?" "He's supposed to think I'm cute!" "He thinks a girl is cute?" "I thought he liked girls with long hair!"_

_Sakura sat there with doe eyes and a scarlet face. The mystery boy focused his attention on her and smirked._

_"If anyone is mean to you or tries to hurt you again," he began with a hard voice, drawing everyone's attention, "you tell me. I will make sure to take care of them."_

_The crowd of kids stalked off, defeated, leaving Sakura and the boy._

_Sakura wiped away at her eyes. "Will you really? Or were you just saying that to scare them..?"_

_"I don't say things I don't mean." The boy walked over to her, and held a hand out to her. She took it, still in a daze. "I'll protect you forever."_

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Sakura's mind went blank. She wasn't at her elementary school anymore. The place she was at now felt colder and it smelt like cleaning product. She was only able to crack her eyes into thin slits. Why did her eyelids feel heavy? Craning her neck to the side, she was greeted with a face full of pillow. Strange.

A hushed voice was heard from a distance. "Do you realize the problems you potentially caused us?"

Another voice came into her hearing. "Humor me."

"There is a cover," the first voice started, "that we keep for safety reasons. It not only protects our clients, but it protects us. Including _yourself_. Because, I know that's the only person you care about in this business."

"Myself?" The second voice asked sarcastically. It started to sound familiar to Sakura.

"Yes. You're a great shinobi, but you pull way too many reckless stunts, Sasuke."

Sakura's brain was working slow right now, and she felt like she couldn't move her limbs. Why couldn't she sit up and see where she was? Was she tired, or just feeling weak? She could at least piece together that both voices were owned by males, and the owner of the second voice was named Sasuke.

"Tell me something I haven't heard," 'Sasuke' snapped. "And as for causing problems, I could've let that damn girl get nailed with a couple of bullets." Sakura stiffened at how sharp his words sounded. "But did I? I risked our 'precious' cover... my 'precious' life," Sasuke paused. "For an actress? For someone who provides nothing important, but entertainment? You act like I'm fucking up my job when you're giving me ones that serve little to no purpose. At least give me someone worth saving, like a doctor. _Not_ a pampered princess on every headline I see."

Sakura opened her eyes fully now and gained strength to sit up. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital bed, clad in a typical breeze-feeling hospital gown and hooked up to machines. Holy shit, I really passed out, she thought. The people she heard arguing presumably were outside of the room she was in. She eyed the door, balancing in the railing of the bed for support.

The first voice snapped back at Sasuke, "she is not just an actress, Sasuke! She's _Sakura Haruno_. More popular than any doctor at the moment. Do you realize the impact she has on people?"

"No, Kakashi. Frankly, I don't care."

"Well, you should because you cared a hell of a lot when you threw yourself a her when the attack struck."

Wait, what?

"There's a difference between caring for someone and taking care of someone, sensei."

Sakura shook her head. _I'm in a hospital, and outside my door are two men,_ Sakura thought, piecing everything together. "_Kakashi" is scolding "Sasuke" for blowing a cover while saving a "pampered princess".. which is me. Sasuke is the man who smelled good?_ Sakura glared down at the IV in her hand. _A pampered princess?_ Her hand balled up into a fist. _Who isn't worth saving? Why did he act so helpful when he got me out of that studio, then?_

Sakura was rushed out of her angry thoughts when she heard Kakashi speak again. "Well, you better drop your attitude and act like you care."

Her eyes widened as the knob of the door twisted, and before she could lay back down and fake asleep, two men entered. The first had spiky grey hair, but he look fairly young. A navy blue bandana covered one of his eyes and he had a mask covering his his nose below. He was dressed in a matching colored suit. He stepped aside to reveal the man who saved her; the man whom she now knew as Sasuke. Unlike his combat-like uniform before, he was dressed in a black suit.

"Hello, Miss Haruno," the grey haired man greeted, a noticeable smile through his mask. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am a shinobi and I work alongside with military, specifically the police department, in capturing criminals and protecting citizens. This is my apprentice, Sasuke Uchiha. He is a shinobi, as well. I'm sure you're confused on why you're here. You had a hard fall."

"I did," Sakura confirmed slowly.

"Not to worry, though. You're only being kept here for the night for safety regulations. You're at Konoha hospital. The staff is working hard to make sure you have a comfortable recovery before sending you off your way," Kakashi explained.

"Great," Sakura replied. It took all of her power not to glare at Sasuke. _Fucking asshole can't even talk._

"We need to ask you some questions, if you don't mind, Miss Haruno," Kakashi prompted.

"Shoot."

"Do you remember anything that happened earlier today?"

_Earlier today? I felt like that happened days ago_, Sakura thought before replying with a short 'yes.'

"And can you please describe to me what happened?"

"I was being interviewed," Sakura began, "on national television. As it was about to end, there was a huge explosion. All I saw was smoke, and someone threw me up against the wall, protecting me." _I don't know why they would want to,_ she wanted to add. _After all, I'm not a doctor or anything._ "I was brought outside, where there were a lot of cops around me, then the man who saved me, he-" she looked at Sasuke, attempting to hide her anger, "pulled off his protective mask and tried seeing if I was okay."

Kakashi seemed delighted that her blackout didn't cause any memory loss. Sasuke stayed silent the whole time as Kakashi probed answers out of the pink haired actress, with his arms crossed, not acknowledging Kakashi or Sakura, but the wall across from them. He seemed bored, if not annoyed, with this scenario.

Sakura couldn't help but sneak the raven haired man glares.

Kakashi drew back her attention, "Miss Haruno?" Sakura looked back at Kakashi. "I have one last question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you have any idea who the attacker could be?"

Sakura fell silent at Kakashi's question. She didn't have an idea, she knew. It was painful, though. So painful that she blacked out earlier attempting to verbally speak about it.

"Miss Haruno, did you hear my question?" Kakashi leaned in to catch her gaze. However, Sakura's gaze fell down into her lap.

"It was the same guy that attacked her family a couple of weeks ago," Sasuke spoke up. Sakura snapped her head to stare at him, shocked because he was, in fact, paying attention. And as if he was reading her mind, he spoke again. "It's the reason she blacked out. She whispered it in my lap before passing out into it. Before ambulances arrived, I had her in my grasp, and she was mumbling how he had a green jumpsuit, with wide eyes and thick eyebrows. She said he moved too quick to be a normal person, so I'm assuming whoever he is, he's a shinobi." Although Sasuke's voice sounded bored and lazy, Sakura was stunned at how much information he picked up on.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, impressed by his student's observation as much as Sakura was. "And why didn't you share that information with me earlier, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down, his arms still crossed. "We had to see if her memory was intact, so I didn't want her hearing the whole story since she was eavesdropping on our conversation outside of the door earlier," he finished, looking up at Sakura with a wide smirk.

Sakura's face turned the color of her hair, and she pursed her lips.

There was a beeping sound, and Kakashi pulled a phone out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and turned back to face the actress. "My apologies, Miss Haruno," he breathed, "I have to take this." With that, he left the pink haired girl and the black haired man alone.

Sakura sighed loudly, still embarrassed and angry at Sasuke. _Might as well be blunt,_ she thought. "How did you blow your cover with me?"

Sasuke groaned. "While we're on a mission, we have regulations. Regulations for this particular one were to stand back and wait for the attacker to be in close enough range of you for him to reveal his identity. He got too close, and he could've killed you within seconds, so I stepped in."

"You guys knew he was there?!" Sasuke didn't answer, just looked at her dumbly. "So," Sakura clarified, "you broke rules to save me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Barbie," Sasuke replied.

Sakura lifted up her eyebrows and tried to play off like she wasn't just extremely insulted. She turned her head towards him, "Pfft, Barbie? Like I haven't heard that before! You can pick a better nickname than that, chicken head." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "And FYI, I wasn't eavesdropping. It's not my fault you were bitching about how useless I was!"

"Bitching? You're exaggerating. I was stating a fact," Sasuke replied cooly.

"A fact? As if! I'll have you know, I get fan mail daily from people telling me how I've changed their lives."

"By turning them into couch potatoes? Not so impressive," Sasuke returned, the bored tone remaining.

Sakura fumed. "Actually, no. You have no place to talk, Uchiha. I may not do anything that you can consider im-por-tant," Sakura air quoted the word important, stretching out the syllables, "but I'm making more money sitting on my ass in an expensive hospital listening to you-," this earned a jutting of her finger out towards him, "-than you'll ever make in your lifetime." It was a low blow, honestly. Sakura knew that any type of military, whether it was police, shinobi, or any fighters, were paid little to nothing. She had utmost respect for anyone willing to sacrifice themselves for others while receiving barely anything in return. But she had a long day, and the good smelling man in front of her was giving her too many mixed signals for her liking.

"That's all you pretentious celebrities care about," Sasuke said, face never altering. "Money, money, fame, money, money, and money. Did I mention money?"

"I care about my fans," Sakura snapped. "I care about my friends, too. But most importantly, I care about my family that just died." Her eyes dropped to the hospital floor. She spoke softer, "they were _murdered_. In a way that I could have prevented. They were gone before I could tell them any last good byes," she sighed. "But someone like you wouldn't understand a damn about that."

Sakura traced the patterns of the floor with her eyes. She needed a minute to settle out her views this person. This handsome man with the black feathery hair and the delicate dark eyes that smelled so sweet, but acted so sour. Why couldn't she read him? He wasn't infatuated with Sakura like most people, let alone intimidated by her. None of her sharp words seemed to hurt him or nearly phase him. He kept an emotionless expression, aside from anger in his voice and occasional smirks. His personality was so off-set. Did he have any weaknesses?

Cutting her out of her thoughts, Sasuke replied, his voice tightening, "maybe I would."

Boom.

She snapped her head up, capturing his eyes. There was a glimmer in the depths of his charcoal orbs that stood out to her. It was exactly everything she'd felt in these past weeks. Pain. Loneliness. Regret. Depression. There was the had a downfall of sorts, including people like Sasuke. At least she knew he was a somewhat normal functioning human. But as quickly as she caught his eyes, he moved them away and looked at anything around the room; anything but her.

Sakura bit her lip. Did she just evoke any bad memories for this man? "Um," she began, "if you do understand, and if you need anyone to talk to, I can be here for you. I mean, I know we won't have any relations after tonight, but I can give you my personal number, if you promise not to give it to any fans or media."

Sasuke's smirk resurfaced. "I have _plenty_ of girls who are there for me," he replied, looking back at her again.

Sakura blinked. "I-I didn't mean it like _thaaaaaaaaaat_!"

"Of course you didn't," he said, a bit of sarcastic humor in his voice. "I don't make enough money for you, after all."

And all sympathy was gone. "Are you serious?!" Sakura tried standing up, but her IVs kept her down. She huffed and eyed him viciously. "Look, I tried being helpful by giving you my number, in case you wanted to vent or something. My apologies for trying to be a good person to a dick like you."

"You're forgiven," Sasuke beamed, the sarcasm in his voice singing, "besides, I won't need your number, princess. I already have it."

"W-what? How?"

"As much as you don't like it, Haruno, you and me are going to be stuck together for awhile."

"And why exactly is that, Uchiha?"

Sasuke moved quick; too quick. Before Sakura could register anything, he was in front of her hospital bed, leaning on his hands that were on each side of her. He spoke quickly, bitterly. "According to Japan's military, your life is endangered," Sasuke explained. "A globally known actress can't die off during her glory years, now can she?" Rhetoric question. "Until we figure out who the hell is after you and we take him down completely, you need to be protected. The group I come from has assigned someone to make sure you are, all paid for by your endless flow of dough. And that, sweetheart, is where I come in."

Sakura gave him a long look, "what are you saying..?" Realization struck her. She couldn't help but drop her jaw.

Sasuke smirked, once again. He reached his hand out towards her, as if gesturing to shake her hand.

Was he enjoying her dismay?

Probably.

He spoke slowly, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, but you can call me your bodyguard."

**A/N: Woooaaahhhh! Kinda a cliff hanger but not really because that's kinda what the title and summary of this story said. Oh whale. So, yes, in the flashback Sakura had when she was unconscious, that was a mini Sasuke protecting her. Not another kid. And yes, Sasuke is going to be somewhat of a douche to Sakura, for the sake of the beauty sasusaku holds.  
Acknowledge of my work will give me motivation to write quicker. ;) 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Withdrawal

**A/N: Hi guys, I am so sorry. I am sososososoo horrible at updating. I lost motivation for a couple of weeks because finals are coming up, and I had a bunch of AP tests to cram studying for. They're all over now, and I came out in one piece. Still worrying for finals, though! School just needs to end. It's killing me. Also, I've been having problems with my boyfriend and my ex boyfriend and it's just a confusing mess, haha. But enough of me and my excuses, here's the third chapter.** (-:

Chapter 3: Withdrawal

* * *

"I'm_ Sasuke Uchiha, but you can call me your bodyguard."_

"I disagree on letting you go tonight, but the nurses said you were persistent on leaving."

_"You can call me your bodyguard."_

"I'm going to prescribe you a muscle relaxer that you should take twice a day. It will help with your dizziness and stress."

_"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

"If you're encountering any problems, you can call us and I will have a house doctor visit you."

_"Your bodyguard."_

"Miss Haruno?"

_"Sasuke."_

"Are you listening?"

_"Bodyguard."_

"SAKURA HARUNO."

"I-what?" Sakura snapped back into reality. In front of her was her doctor looking irritated and impatient.

The doctor sighed. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yes," Sakura lied quickly. "I'll do just as you say, doc. Thanks for everything."

She smiled in return. "Take it easy, Miss Haruno," she said while handing her a bag of sweats. "Your manager dropped off a change of clothes for you and she said your ride is in the lobby."

As the doctor left, Sakura sighed. She shook out of the hospital gown and changed into the outfit her manager dropped off earlier that evening. Today was too much of an eventful day for one pink haired girl to handle.

_I wonder how much of a bodyguard Sasuke is supposed to be for me,_ Sakura thought while descending down the hospital's hallway. _I'm guessing it's just when I'm out in public and in interviews. A part time job. We won't even have to speak, really. He'll just open my limo's door and shove people out of the way so I can walk into a mall without being trampled. That's it._

Sakura exited the building and found herself in the lobby, searching for any type of vehicle that was familiar to her. Giving up, she sat on the curb and waited for her ride- whoever it was her manager had sent- to show up. A shiny black car that was as dark as the night sky she was under pulled up to the curb abruptly, almost hitting her.

"Watch it, assshole," Sakura growled. "Could you not see me?"

"How could I not notice you with that insane hair color?" The tinted window rolled down and a head of black spiky hair popped out.

_Just the fucking person I wanted to see_. Sakura scooted father away on the curb from the car in annoyance. "What are you still doing here, Uchiha?"

"Actually, this is a parking zone, Haruno. I should be asking you what you're still doing here."

"I'm waiting for my ride. What do you think? Now tell me why you're here, parked in MY way."

"I get a thrill out of parking in front of hospitals and watching bratty girls wait for their rides."

"Your smartass attitude will get you nowhere, Uchiha."

"Neither will your bitchy tone, Haruno."

"Apparently it has."

Sasuke gave his trademark smirk and leaned over, opening passenger seat door. "Get in."

"Wait, what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I said, get in. Do you have hearing damage?"

Sakura ignored his question. "I don't get into cars with random dudes. Besides, I have a ride coming for me."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke's smirk never dropped. "Funny that your manager sent a random dude to pick you up, then."

"I beg to differ," Sakura began, crossing her arms. "She wouldn't send someone like you to come get me at this time of night."

"Do you think I want to get out of bed at 3 in the morning to pick someone like you up? Darling, I'm your best protection right now, and I take my job very seriously." Sasuke leaned out of his window to see her more clearly. "I suggest you get your pompous ass into my car and let me take you home, as I was ordered to do."

"Is that a threat?" Sakura looked at him with hard eyes.

"It's a fucking promise. Get in or I'll make you get in." Sasuke shot back, mirroring her stare.

This in mind, Sakura stuck her tongue out. "I don't believe you will!"

However, her taunting facade was quickly replaced with surprise as Sasuke darted out of his car and was kneeling down to level her sitting position within seconds. He leaned in until their faces were mere inches apart.

"Why don't you?" Sasuke tilted his head innocently, as if he was pretending he didn't know how the closeness of his body and the warmth of his breath on her face was making Sakura blush the brightest hues of red.

As if he could read her mind, he responded to her shocked silence with a grin and swiftly pulled her into his arms, bridal style.

"S-Sasuke, I-"

"It's time to go home, Sakura," he breathed into her hair. Sakura could feel the heat radiating off of her face and she knew she must've been the equivalent of a tomato.

Placing her into the passenger's seat and buckled her seatbelt in for her, Sasuke waltzed back into the drivers seat with the assholeish grin he wore so proudly. His engine came to life, and he peeled out of the parking lot.

"Why do you do that?"

Sasuke looked her way. "Hmm?"

"You know," Sakura huffed. "You act like a douche, for the most part. Then you get all close and in my bubble, and proceed to be a douche again. I don't get it."

The smirk resurfaced and he focused his attention on the road. "You look good with color in your face."

"I guess..wait. What?!" Sakura could feel her cheeks going red again and she put her attention on anything but him. Did Sasuke Uchiha just compliment her?

_No, don't give in. Sakura, contain yourself. He's just one of those good looking asshole. He probably plays hundreds of girls. He probably has chlamydia or something._ Sakura grinned. _Chlamydia circus, chicken butt looking-_

"Don't lose yourself in cloud 9, honey. I'm still here." Sasuke's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

She folded her arms and let out a laugh. "Cloud 9?! Oh please. I like blondes."

_Quick lie._

"Bullshit."

_Oh, goddammit._

"How would you know, Uchiha?!"

"Your life is always on tabloids."

She snickered. "I wouldn't take you as a celebrity gossip buff."

"I'm not kept under a rock, Haruno." His eyes never left his windshield. "Every guy you've dated in the past 4 years have been brunette."

Sakura huffed again. "Oh yeah? Name two."

He eyed her through his bangs and smirked. "Shikamaru Nara. Neji Hyuga."

"I only dated Shikamaru for like 2 months! And Neji and I broke up over a year ago."

"Yes, and then you went onto that famous artist, Sai."

"I liked him for his personality, not his hair!"

Sasuke's smirk only grew.

"Okay, okay, so I date brunettes. So what? Doesn't mean I don't think blondes are attractive," Sakura mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

The car came to a stop and suddenly she realized that she was in front of her mansion.

"Home sweet home," Sasuke murmured.

"Wait," Sakura looked at Sasuke. "How do you know where I live? This place is blocked off."

Sasuke sighed boredly, leaning on his steering wheel. "It comes with the job. I need to know your location, how to contact you at all times, and I even get access to your house." He held up a set of pink keys and grinned devilishly.

"What?! I will not accept this!" Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the black car.

Sasuke rolled the window down, "you're going to have to until we can make sure your life is safe, whether you like it or not."

"No," Sakura retorted. "I don't want you to be this close with me over some bullshit case. I will talk to my manager tomorrow and Konoha police, and I'll assign someone else. Someone who will treat me better than you will."

Sakura could barely see his eyes in the night sky, but she could've sworn they darkened. He stared back at his windshield, almost showing an emotion. Anger? Or hurt? "As you wish."

"Thank you for the ride home, Sasuke. Good bye." With that, she stormed to her gate and unlocked it. As she walked up to her front door, she heard Sasuke audibly sigh and his engine came to life.

As she fumbled for her keys, she realized that maybe, just maybe, she wanted to see him once more. Maybe just to set all his details in her memory because she knew she would never be able to see his handsome face, dark eyes, or that damn smirk again. But before she had time to look back, he was gone.

The next morning- well, afternoon- she woke up on her living room floor cradling a couch pillow in one hand and an empty bottle of rum in the other. She sat up, only to feel her head and stomach spin. _Why did I decide to get hammered alone last night._ Sakura thought as she stumbled to her feet. _Oh, right, I was attacked at one of the biggest national television talk shows by the guy who murdered my parents and I got into a small argument with my attractive not-so-much-anymore bodyguard and sent him away._

Sakura attempted to wash away her headache in the shower, but being hungover with warm water running down her body made her nauseous. At least the smell of her alcohol-filled vomit got rid of Sasuke's scent.

After spending nearly the rest of the day on her couch with crackers and Netflix, she realized she needed to find herself a new bodyguard. It wasn't that she wanted to; she felt like she could protect herself. However, she knew that if he somehow found her, he wouldn't just kill her. He still wanted her, that was obvious. Would he torture her? Rape her? Force her into a Vegas marriage?

Sakura picked up her phone and dialed her manager.

After a couple of rings, a female's voice came on the line. "Hello, Sakura. Glad to know you're alive."

"Tsunade, I need a new bodyguard."

"Why? Sasuke Uchiha is one of our most elite shinobis."

"I realize that," Sakura mumbled. "We just don't get along."

"So?" Tsunade laughed. "I don't get along with your temperamental issues and your mood swings most of the time, but I deal it."

"That's because I pay you highly." Sakura switched the phone to her other ear. "Look, it's just not going to work out, okay? I don't like the idea of spending so much time with someone like him. He even has keys to my house! How did he even get those?!"

"We just wanted to take precautions," Tsunade explained. "And there for good reasons. Trust me, he's the best out there you can find."

Sakura chewed on her lip. "I feel like he doesn't like me enough to actually be able to protect me if anything happens."

"You're wrong, Sakura," Tsunade chimed. "He came into my office today, the poor kid. He seemed quite distraught that you fired him."

Distraught?

Tsunade went on. "Why did you send him away, Sakura?"

Why did she send him away, over such a small argument? Was it because he treated her differently than she was used to? No, she liked that. As much as Sakura claimed to dislike her newfound bodyguard, she was enjoying the fact that, for the first time in years, someone wasn't kissing the floor she walked on and was treating her equally as them. In a sick way, she liked the fact that he had the same distaste for her as she did him. It made the altercations something to actually argue for. He took her out of her comfort zone, no, he was _challenging_ her. And she loved that.

Sakura ignored her thoughts before she spoke. "Well, he didn't act so distraught when I did."

"He cares a lot for you, Sakura."

Sakura's face was warm. "How? He only met me yesterday."

"He offered himself up as a bodyguard after the attack before we even thought of making sure you were protected," Tsunade said. "We told him no, at first. That we didn't know who or what we were dealing with. Then, he said he would do it for free."

Sakura's jaw dropped and she racked through her memory of what Sasuke told her.

_"According to Japan's military, your life is endangered." _

_"A globally known actress can't die off during her glory years, now can she?"_

_"Until we figure out who the hell is after you and we take him down completely, you need to be protected. The group I come from has assigned someone to make sure you are, all paid for by your endless flow of dough. And that, sweetheart, is where I come in."_

She shook her head. "No, that can't be true. He told me he was assigned to me, and that he was doing it through my pay."

Tsunade laughed. "He did? That damn Sasuke. He can never hurt his pride." She laughed more. "He probably lied because he didn't want you to like him for it. What an ironic hero, he is!"

Sakura kept shaking her head. _Why would he do this.. for me? I only met him yesterday._

"Well, Sakura," Tsunade began. "I'll assign you someone else. I'll have to talk to Konoha's military and see who's willing to do it. I'm sure with your fanbase, there will be many tributes."

_He may be an asshole, but for some reason, he cares. So I should care._

"I.. I think I still want Sasuke," Sakura confirmed. She knew this was the right choice. If she was going to put her life into anyone's hands now, it would be this mysterious man with the dark eyes.

"Sorry," Tsunade began. "but you fired him. From what I know, he was sent on a mission on the other side of Japan for a couple of days."

And that's when Sakura's world crashed.

"Already?! I only fired him last night!"

"He's a much wanted officer, Sakura. But if he comes home soon, I'll give him the word that you're interested in rehiring him, okay? I'm sending over some police to guard your house in the meantime, though."

Sakura sighed, defeated. "Alright. Thanks, Tsunade." The phone line went dead.

* * *

The days after that were uneventful and lonely. Sakura found herself feeling like she was on house arrest. Who knew hiding away from the public eye could be so boring? The only social interaction she got was when she handed one of the officers guarding her home money to drive two miles to give to the food companies when she'd order takeout. She avoided the internet and TV because she knew the media was loaded with the attack on the talkshow.

After a couple of weeks of sheltering herself, Sakura was tired. Living alone in a big house with only the company of alcohol and the recurring thoughts of her deceased family was driving her mad. Her manager stopped calling her to check up on her because Sakura stopped answering. There wasn't a point. She was used to being busy 24/7, waking up in different cities almost every day and partying all night long. She remembered the time when she used to crave some alone time, and a break from the publicity and her work life. Sakura laughed bitterly and cursed the man who took her parents life and left her to this protected solitude.

If she didn't send Sasuke away, she wouldn't be in this position right now. She could be out shopping, handing him all of her bags and shyly enjoying his warmth as he pulled her close to guard her from the paparazzi bombarding them. She could be on a private jet, showing him the luxurious life she knew he never has experienced before. She could be in Paris, forcing him to try raw snail with her and they could go to all the famous monuments and take pictures together. She could even be on the highest mountain in Konoha, watching the sun fall and admiring the stars with him, letting out all her troubles and enjoying his snide remarks and their small bickering.

Why was she thinking these thoughts about Sasuke? She had only shared a day with him, and even then, it was filled with utter chaos. It felt like more to her, though. Like that day wasn't the only day she had shared with him. But how could that be? Sakura was sure she'd remember someone like him, whether it was passing him on a street or holding a conversation with him. The bond she felt she had with Sasuke seemed stronger than a 24 hour body guard and client. Maybe it was because he was the last memory she had before she was in this week filled isolation, or maybe there really was more to it.

It didn't matter, though, because she knew she'd never see him again. He was gone, busy on missions and helping people that didn't push him away as abruptly as she did. And she was stuck here, hanging onto the thought of those dark eyes and that damn smirk.

* * *

For the first night since she came back from the hospital, Sakura remained sober. There wasn't really a point in drinking anymore, and she was almost out of her stocked up supply. This was also the first night since then that she found herself trudging up her stairs and residing in the comfort of her own bed. The couch was messing up her back, she concluded. It was better for her to sleep normally, for once.

After a couple of hours of tossing and turning, crying, and fighting the urge to take a couple of shots of Nyquil, her eyelids felt droopy and she fell into a deep slumber.

_"C'mon, Sakura! Come up here!"_

_"I can't do it!" Sakura looked up into the tall tree her friend was in. She couldn't get her small frame to reach and grab a branch, and she was afraid of heights. Embarrassed, she jumped up and down, as if throwing a small tantrum. She sniffed a bit and hid her face in her hands in her small hands._

_"Oh, no," the boy in the tree said, his onyx eyes widening. "Sakura, hold on! Don't cry!" He hopped out of the tree and gracefully landed in front of her. He took her small hands in his small ones and whispered, "don't cry, it's okay. It's just a tree. I just wanted you to see the view from up there."_

_Sakura didn't respond. She just hid her face in her pink locks. _

_"Sakura, look at me." Sakura shook. "Please, look at me!"_

_She reluctantly looked up and realized her face was wet and and her eyes were probably puffy by now. She pulled her hands away from his and wiped her face against her sleeves. He smiled warmly and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried in his chest._

_"I-I just feel so weak!" Sakura cried out. "All the kids in our class are stronger than me, a-and you have to protect me against them. I wanna be strong like you!"_

_"That's what I'm here for," he whispered, running his hands through her hair. "I'll always protect you, Sakura. I'll always make sure you're safe."_

_She looked up and sniffled. "You promise?"_

_He grinned. "Of course! I'm going to get super strong for you so I can take care of you no matter what! You'll be my princess, okay? I'll be your knight in shining armor!"_

_She blushed and smiled down at her feet._

_"You know, Sakura," the boy began. Sakura looked back up to see him smirking. "You look good with color in your face."_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She looked around and realized she was in her room. The light cracking out of her curtains brought her to the conclusion that she had slept in pretty late. What else was new?

Sakura laid flat on her pillow and thought about her dream. In fact, she had been having dreams about her childhood a lot lately. That boy.. what was his name again? Sakura couldn't remember. The little boy with dark hair and matching eyes, with endless ambition and impeccable love for her. He was her first friend and her first crush. But that was years ago, and she hadn't seen him after her elementary years.

A part of her always thought about him and wondered if the boy was okay and safe. She knew his family had been murdered by his older brother, leaving him to live alone. She grimaced at how well she could relate to him now, nearly 12 years later. After the massacre, he was brought to a foster home and she didn't hear from him since.

Sakura rolled over on her side and shut her eyes. With the power she has over the media, she could find him easily. If only she could remember his name! What did he look like now? Did he even live in Konoha anymore? Did he remember her like she remembered him?

Her thoughts were dismissed when her nose picked up an odd scent of sweat and dirt.

Waking up from her half asleep state, Sakura's eyes opened slowly and she saw that next to her in her bed, covered in the blankets, was a huge lump. It was breathing heavy and unevenly.

Sakura shot up, but realized an arm was draped around her waist, keeping her held in place.

She ripped off the blanket, revealing a bloody, bruised up man with those familiar spiky, raven locks and tattered clothes. He was breathing unevenly, and Sakura assumed from the dark circles under his closed eyes that he was exhausted.

Never the less, a dirty man was sleeping in her bed, cuddling up to her for what seemed like his life depended on it. Sakura didn't move at first, though. Was it because he was so comfortable and warm on her body? Was it because he smelled amazing, putting aside the grimy stench? Or was it because he was gorgeous, despite the cuts and bruises that covered his body?

No, it was because it was _him_.

He was here. In her bed. Latched onto her.

He was here.

He came back.

For her.

He was here.

The realization finally pieced together in her head, and she felt her heart swell. "SASUKE UCHIHA."

He turned a bit before stretching and lazily opening his dark eyes. "Good morning, princess. I assume you're not a morning person."

Aw shit! Sasuke is back, in her bed. Beat up, too!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll be more reliable when it comes to updating. Reviews make ya gurl holla.


	4. Ch 4: I Miss Missing You Now And Then

**A/N: Hi guys. Okay a couple things to discuss.  
1. Your reviews are literally lifting up my self esteem when it comes to writing! I lovelovelove all the reviews I get, and I appreciate everyone following this story. You guys are so, SO amazing. Each and every one of you. xoxo.  
2. This chapter is the shortest I've ever written. Hell, it's shorter than short. Literally one scene. The reason I'm uploading it is because I reaaaally just want to update with something on this story. I feel like it's better to update with something short and sweet, rather than make you guys wait a couple of weeks for me to get a 4,000 word chapter in.  
3. I wrote this chapter to have a little bit of fluff (is that term still used on Fanfiction anymore? Yeano?) because now that I'm homeschooled, I say up till 5 in the morning thinking cute scenarios over and over in my head. I just couldn't help myself with this, so I'm sorry if it's shitty.  
4. People have written to me about my Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram, etc., and if you want my personal information like that, just ask over private messages and I'll be glad to share my social networkings with you. :) I love talking to new people, no matter who you are or where you're from!**

Anyways, enjoy. 

* * *

He was here. In her bed. Latched onto her.

He was here.

He came back.

For her.

He was here.

The realization finally pieced together in her head, and she yelled out, "SASUKE UCHIHA."

He turned a bit before stretching and lazily opening his dark eyes. "Good morning, princess. I assume you're not a morning person."

Sakura didn't process his words until Sasuke shut his eyes and his famous smirk crept on his handsome features. Her heart skipped a beat, and she slowly regained her cool. "A morning person? Is that all you can say to me?"

"What else am I supposed to say?" Sasuke nuzzled into her pink pillow. "You wake up acting almost as bitchy as you do during the day."

Sakura's eye twitched. "Well, I didn't expect to wake up to a bloody and beat up man dirtying up my sheets, holding m-" she cut herself off, realizing that, in fact, Sasuke Uchiha still had a firm grasp around her waist. The closeness between her and him made her stomach flip in ways it never did before. "Sasuke."

He craned an eye open. "Hmm?"

"You're, erm," She sat up straighter and looked away. "awfully close."

Sakura was expecting him to reply with a taunting comeback, but instead, she heard a deep chuckle erupt from the shinobi's chest. Before she knew it, Sasuke was pushing her to lay back down with the same arm slung around her. She fought him, but his strength overpowered hers. Huffing in defeat, she turned to lay on her side, facing the opposite direction he was laying.

"Calm down, diva. You know you like this."

"What exactly is 'this', Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted and stretched, still sleepy. "It's whatever you want it to be, Sakura," he mumbled.

"That helps me so goddamn much," Sakura muttered sarcastically.

Sasuke chuckled again. "Y'know, it's a proven fact that people who sleep with teddy bears grow up to be more affectionate towards people."

"Obviously that didn't work out for you, did it?"

"No," Sasuke replied with a yawn. "But as of right now, you're warm and I'm sore. So you can play teddy bear, heating pad.. whatever you want, and I'm going to play exhausted as fuck and in pain. Deal?"

Sakura's heart was pounding so rapidly, she could've sworn her neighbors would hear it. As much as she didn't want to, she still tried to stand her ground and wasn't going to give into Sasuke's rare case of affection. "No deal. Where do I benefit here?"

The sheets moved, and she felt Sasuke's body close the space between them. Although she wasn't facing in his direction, she could feel his smirk rising. "You benefit more than I do, silly," Sasuke breathed into her hair. "I'm big spoon to you, after all."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the term 'big spoon'. "Oh, so we're going to be spooning now?"

"Technically," Sasuke drawled, gesturing their position with his free hand, "we are right now, little spoon."

She let out a small laugh this time. "I guess you're right, big spoon." Sakura could feel her heart soften at his light attitude. Even if he was just exhausted and was being nice to her because he didn't want her yelling in his ear every other minute, it was nice to share a moment like this with him. It could almost be described as cute.

"I'm always right," Sasuke mumbled in her hair.

Sakura couldn't help but lace her fingers into the hand that was rested around her. In return, Sasuke sighed and nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura looked down at their intertwined hands. "I'm glad that you're here, Sasuke," she whispered. "These past couple of weeks have been very hard for me. With my parents gone, no one to call, and living in isolation.. it's just been so difficult for me to find something to hold onto. Everyone thinks I have it easy because I'm rich and famous, when in reality, I'm a lonely, lonely person. I really have no one close to me that I can trust or rely on. The only person who has my back is me. But ever since that attack, you've been in my mind. Almost like.. something to look forward to. When I sent you away and didn't hear from you, I thought the fun was over, and I'd go back to my lonely state. So what I'm saying is... I can honestly say... I kinda missed you."

"..."

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

"..."

"Nevermind." Sakura blushed, embarrassed by her confession. "Forget I said anything."

*Snore*

"You've been sleeping throughout that?!" Sakura sighed quietly. "Oh well, it was probably for the best you didn't hear that."

Sakura relaxed herself into Sasuke's chest and shut her eyes. Sakura's breathing began to match Sasuke's even pattern, and she found herself dozing off to the sound of his quiet heartbeat.

And right before she fell into a state of slumber, she heard Sasuke murmur in her ear. "I've missed you more than you could imagine, princess."

* * *

**Reviews peer pressure me into writing faster. ;)**


End file.
